The skin or hair is kept healthy and beautiful by sebum secreted from sebaceous glands. However, the skin gradually loses its smoothness and moistness from adolescence to senescence due to a failure of the sebaceous secretory function, especially in females. For the purpose of supplying oily matters to the skin suffering from a failure of sebaceous secretory function, drugs, medical supplies and cosmetics for oil supply in various forms such as creams, clear lotions and milky lotions, have hitherto been employed.
When conventional products for oil supply are applied to the skin, oily components are of short duration due to gradual removal by external causes such as rubbing although temporarily retained on the skin surface.